Various spinal fixation devices have been developed in the art. The spinal fixation rods are spinal fixation devices configured to fix adjacent vertebrae of a spine relative to each other. The spinal fixation rods are used in orthopedic surgeries to repair spinal abnormalities. The spinal rods are configured to attach with the vertebrae using anchoring devices like pedicle screws, bolts and hooks. Patients experience extreme and debilitating pain because of spinal column disorders like, spondylolisthesis and scoliosis. A treatment technique called spinal fixation effectively treats these disorders utilizing spinal fixation rods that mechanically immobilize areas of the spine causing the eventual fusion of the treated vertebrae.
After prolonged use, the spinal fixation rods may twist and may cause the rods to bend. To resist the twisting movements, a number of spinal cross-connectors are inserted between the spinal fixation rods. However, existing cross-connectors suffer from a number of limitations. For example, conventional cross-connectors require extra coupling devices for support. Theses coupling devices cause stress to the cross-connectors that will cause fixation devices to bend.